Villainous Beginnings
by sweetnsourhearts
Summary: Tulip sees the world for what it really is. Messed up. As a prequel to My Hero Academia, Villainous Beginnings takes place 14 years after the first quirk appears. As the amount of villains starts to rise, Tulip and her friends have to take action, or the world will fall into chaos with villains ruling it all. The world is messed up. But maybe they can change that.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"June 16th, 2019. The date of my birthday, the date that the glowing child was born, and the date I discovered I had a Quirk. June 16th was probably the date of many things, but those were the only ones important to me. Of course none of those things seemed to be important to my mother. All she was concerned about was the trip to Japan to see her family. And I was going with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My family didn't believe in god. Nor did they believe in holidays. They said it was just a bunch of bologna that someone made up because they wanted things they wouldn't normally get. "Presents are overrated." They said. You get what you get, and only what you need. As a 14 year-old kid though, I hated that. If I was an adult, I might be able to see things from their point of view, but as a child, I wished for many things I couldn't have./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Even if I hated that they didn't acknowledge my birthday, didn't mean that I couldn't take going to Japan as an opportunity. Being 14, I was pretty independent and my mom had left the schedule open so she could be flexible and hang out with her family. Meaning I was free to do whatever I liked. So I set up a meeting with 2 quirked people living in Japan. They were the 3rd and 4th oldest quirked people in the world. The glowing child, the oldest quirked person in the world would be next to impossible to get a hold of, so I had to settle for these two. Kibe Mio, and Toma Morie. Their quirks were Chaos and Mirror Image respectively./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honey? Are you ready? We need to leave in 30 minutes!" my mother called from downstairs. I slowly got up from my bed. I was tired, and hungry, and /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: underline; text-decoration-skip: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so/spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" very thirsty. I swirled my hand around, drawing water droplets out of the air and forming them into a long whip, which I then fed into my mouth, satisfying my thirst. You see that was my quirk. Hydrokinetics. I could control water as long as it already existed. It also came with another part. I could change my body into water and then move at will in anyway I wanted. I could even split my body so thin that I would disappear into the air. It took a lot of energy out of me when my body was in water form though. My muscles would strain to keep me together, and if they gave out, I might be lost forever. That's why I rarely did it. Instead, I settled on moving the water that already existed and wasn't living./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grabbing my suitcase, I slowly lugged it out of my room and down the stairs to where my mom was waiting, tapping her foot as she watched me move my stuff at a snail's pace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Move faster! We gotta go!" my mom called up at me, being only halfway down the stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know, I know, I'm coming as fast as I can." I snapped back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Indie Flower', cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon enough we were in the car ready and driving to the airport. The airport was not far, only about 5 or so miles away, but my family always made it a point to be early to everything. I mean, we didn't want to miss our 11 hour flight to Japan which costed around 1,000 dollars, but I didn't want to wait for half an hour in the terminal for our flight to arrive. None of that seemed to matter to my mom though. span style="text-decoration: underline;"I/span didn't seem to matter to my mom either. She didn't listen to my opinions or my thoughts, and always did things her own way. And I was ready to follow in her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
